Jory Hutchison
The Right Honourable Jory Adam Hutchison, B.A. M.I.R. M.B.A. M.P. (1941-) is a Conservative Member of Parliament representing the constituency of Cambridge in the East of England. He is the current Secretary of State for Agriculture, Fisheries and Food. He was elected in 1979 after the Conservative Party's victory over Labour under the then premiership of Margaret Thatcher, a personal family friend of the Hutchison's. Early Years Jory Hutchison was born on 17th January 1941 to Fredrick Hutchison and Molly Haddon-Hutchison. Fredrick was one of the Assistant Chief Economists for HM Treasury, and later on became the Chief of Staff to the Rt. Hon. Margaret Thatcher during her tenure as the Secretary of State for Education and Science. His Mother was an influential educator at the University of Cambridge, teaching European History. He was brought up in a traditional tory household, with 3 brothers who all enjoyed playing cricket in the summer, and rugby in the winter. He attended the King's School in Canterbury from 1949 till 1961, attaining his O Levels with considerable success. At school, however, Jory was never one to play it by the rules. He would often make it hard for his matrons (as Canterbury is far from his home in Cambridge) to survive and look after the children once he had enjoyed his fun for the day. He would constantly terrorise the schools younger students. Before Westminster }}|'Alternative style' }}} }| } }}} |} After leaving the King's School, Jory decided to follow in his parents footsteps and enter politics. He joined the Conservative and Unionist Party in 1960. He, however, instead of working from the back and being the politicians right hand man, decided to force his way to the front and become the politician. His mother said Cambridge, his father said Oxford, and his grandmother told him it would be better to travel and get some experience. He caved to his mother and attended Cambridge University, albeit on lucky circumstances. He recieved his Bachelor of Arts in 1964. His mind wandered off into thoughts of Foreign Service, and thus decided to train as a diplomat. He traversed Europe to attend the prestigious Swiss University called "The Geneva School of Diplomacy and International Relations", where he completed his Master of International Relations (M.I.R.). He worked as the Deputy Political Advisor in the UK Embassy in Switzerland until 1970, when he moved to Nice, France. He attaind a Masters of Business Administration from the Monaco International University. His work took him to work for the French Right-Wing party U.M.P. in the Southern Division as their Assistant Political Director. He managed to secure a large proportion of Southern French voter's for the U.M.P. at the general election. His work also led him to shaping policy, mainly Agricultural and Educational, two major and key components that Southern voters in France care about. In early 1978 he moved back to Cambridge, his family home, to help a family friend, Margaret Thatcher, win the 1979 General Election. He was successful in winning his seat, and helping the Conservative Party win overall. Personal Life Hutchison married Annalise Paurée-Hutchison in 1971 after meeting her in her native home of Biot, in the South of France when he lived there. They subsequently have had 3 children, Logan (who is 10), Jake (who is 7) and Laurie (who is 4). Political Life He was elected in 1979 to parliament, and was an active backbencher, supporting nearly all of Thatchers reforms during her time. In 1981, when Thatcher resigned, Prime Minister Grosvenor appointed him to the position of Secretary of State for Agriculture, Fisheries and Food - a relatively junior position, but one which Hutchison felt he could do the most good in. His interests are intrenched in rural conservative life in Britain. After Grosvenor resigned due to ill health, Prime Minister Robert Noble Gordon re-appointed him as the Secretary of State for Agriculture, Fisheries and Food. In 1982, Hutchison was appointed Secretary of State for the Environment. Voting since 1979 1979 - Parliament Youth Justice Act 1981 (Aye) Housing Act 1981 (Aye) Capital Punishment (Reinstitution) Act 1981 (Aye) Mental Health Treatment Act 1981 (Aye) 1981 Finance Act (Aye) Education (National Curriculum) Act 1981 (Aye) Representation of the People Act 1981 (Aye) Tourism (Wales) Act 1981 (Aye) Hospice and Nursing Home Management Act 1981 (Aye) Category : Conservative MPs